User talk:HeatFIame
Hi, Jean... I'm sorry if i made you mad at me, just maybe i'm annoying. That's alright if you don't want to talk with me anymore. But, i'm really really sorry... My Fei Rune (talk) 02:48, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Jean Why you different now? I mean, first time we talk, you was so nice, and now, you act different. Is that because of me? If yes, i'm really sorry. Just, please, forgive me... Okay, that's all. Good bye My Fei Rune (talk) 07:07, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Scout Character Do you have a picture or information on the character? Unless you provide some information I have no idea what character you're talking about Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 00:30, October 25, 2015 (UTC) It took me a while to find her by picture but I've got her information. Her name is Harano Ai (原野 愛) and her nickname is Paa (パー). I searched both of her names on the wiki and didn't get anything so you can make the page Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 00:57, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Taisen Route The Japanese version is preferred, though if you have a better quality version I guess you can add it Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 01:17, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Emblems If it takes time then upload the third option for now and then update the images with the second option every time you finish an emblem Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 23:06, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ban I saw your message on Misch's page and was wondering if you could give more information about it. Unless it's explained better there's no way that the ban would be lifted/shortened Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 19:35, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Re:Scout Characters Yo Heatflame, Thank you for this initiative. It is true that many pictures can be improved, so I highly appreciate if you could do that. I will try to link the pages as soon as possible. However, as there are so many pages, I might link them in separate goes. Misch60 (talk) 18:20, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :I have now completed the list, as requested. I went through the entire list of scout characters to search for it, so it took a bit longer than I hoped it would take. This list can be found on my profile page. Good luck! :Misch60 (talk) 11:37, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you for editing it. You can edit the lists by yourself as well, if you wanted to do this an other time as well. I will just let the pages that you didn't edit yet in the list, so other people might see it as well, in case they want to change something as well. If I find a dub name myself, I will try to add it as well as quickly as possible. ::Misch60 (talk) 19:00, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi, nice talk page :) OtakuPop18 (talk) 15:27, December 12, 2015 (UTC)OtakuPop18OtakuPop18 (talk) 15:27, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Heya there! How ' s things? 00:23, December 24, 2015 (UTC)Endou TsuabasaEndou Tsubasa (talk) 00:23, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:Yashia Thanks for the offer of looking it up. I know that there are almost identical movesets, but I have never seen a moveset which is exactly the same, as in all 4 hissatsu. Anyway, thanks. Misch60 (talk) 09:09, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Heya just wanna use a space in your talk page kouhai :3 heyaa~ Michi123 (talk) 04:02, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Question It's for a different wiki that I'm a bureaucrat at. The author's writing a new spinoff series so I thought it would look nice if I could get the logo for it without the rest of the image Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 03:04, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ''' '''Happy Birthday^^ Happy Birthday, Jean, wish you all the best^^ This is Myself (talk) 06:20, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Game Formations I don't see a difference in the two images, or am I missing something? Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 18:44, January 21, 2016 (UTC) I see, I didn't notice it until you pointed it out since the background was gray. I'd say I'm half and half. While the transparent one does look nice, having a portion of the image be empty kind of looks weird. I guess the transparent one would work the best since the black portions aren't part of the formation Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 18:56, January 21, 2016 (UTC) http://onlyanordinarygirl2208.tumblr.com/ Please open it^^ Re: Funaki Hiromasa Taisen Route Funaki's route is only available once you link to the other version with a connection level of 2 Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 06:54, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Re:Attack Gals Thank you for your reply. It was indeed the line-up from the Chrono Stone game that was listed before. The image helped a lot with that, thank you. Misch60 (talk) 19:35, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Hi. How's life? :) My Fei Rune (talk) 06:32, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :) Hello:) It's been a loooong time ago since the first time we met here:) Waiting you to come back here so we can talk again:) If you read this, please reply it:) Life got so boring without you online:) But, if you busy with your life, I'm okay:) Sorry for (always) bothering you:) Ahahah yes, I'm using :) instead of dots. My Fei Rune (talk) 07:33, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Hey, glad you answer me. No, I don't have that kind of app (discord), even I don't know what it is. LOL. Okay.. So.. Happy Birthday!! WYATB!! My Fei Rune (talk) 08:31, April 3, 2018 (UTC) :") HIII Ig we're back to the past when I'm waiting for you to come back My Fei Rune (talk) 13:03, March 2, 2019 (UTC)